runescapefandomcom_no-20200215-history
Falador
Falador, tidligere kjent som Farradorn,er hovedstaden i Asgarnia og en typisk overfylt by. Det spiller en nøkkelrolle i RuneScapes malm handel, fordi det huser både Mining Guild og en stor underjordisk gruve. Falador er et populært sted for handel mellom spillere på Verden 2, men har dette blitt mindre populært siden Grand Exchange ble innført. Det er flere kamp soner rundt om i nord og sør portene til byen. Det er også bunnen av White Knights.thumb Historie Dagens Falador ble grunnlagt i år 8 av det femte tidevervet trengs selv Museum of Natural History at Falador eksisterte i noen form siden midten av fjerde alder, og de omkringliggende områdene ble styrt fra den. Falador har en ganske stor befolkning, og er den tredje største byen i spillet etter Varrock og Meiyerditch. Som ingen bevis for Falador eksistens kort tid før oppdagelsen av Rune Essence kan bli funnet, er det trygt å anta at den fjerde alder kongedømmet ble beseiret, trolig av Goblins, men dato for dette er ukjent. Moderne Falador ble bygget bare 8 år etter at menneskene oppdaget runer . Radallinn, lederen av en av områdets nomadiske stammer, forsøkte å etablere en permanent bosetning i området med hjelp av den nylig oppdagede runesteiner. Dette ble gjort mulig ved hjelp av to bestillinger av riddere: White Knights og Kinshra, også kjent som Black Knights. Med deres hjelp ble kongedømmet Asgarnia født. Lite er kjent av byens tidlige dager, selv om det er sannsynlig at det overfor konflikt med nisser som fortsatt bebodde området. En massiv utvinning drift antas å ha skjedd, selv om opprinnelsen til den hvite steinen byen er bygget fra har aldri vært spesifisert. Falador politiske situasjonen har alltid vært vanskelig. Selv tidlig på dagen av byens grunnleggere, plaget politisk uro i byen. King Raddallin, men byens hersker, alltid ble tvunget til å konkurrere med White Knights and Black Knights, som begge ønsket å øke sin innflytelse i området. Selv om adelen var klar over det, White og Black Knights hadde vært hemmelig rivaler like før de kom til unnsetning Falador. The White Knights etablert seg i et slott i Falador mens Black Knights fikk en festning på nærliggende Ice Mountain. Noen tid etter Raddallin død, hans etterkommer, tok kong Vallance tronen. Han fortsatte velstand at hans far hadde begynt, og snart Falador hadde fått styrke og betydning nesten lik den andre betydelige menneskelige bosetninger som Varrock og Crandor. I år 139 ble Crandor fullstendig ødelagt av dragen Elvarg. Dette førte til en kort periode med politisk uro skyldes tap av byen, som tidligere hadde vært en viktig bystat. Falador, som de andre oppgjørene i Misthalin og Asgarnia, ble tvunget til å forsvare seg i frykt for at Elvarg ville angripe fastlandet. thumb|leftI året 162, falt kong Vallance, nå svært gammel, syk. Dette etterlot byens sentrale myndigheter svekket, slik at White Knights for å oppnå politiske herredømme. I Vallance fravær, erklærte de Black Knights å ha noen makt i Asgarnia, fører til et massivt opprør som til slutt resulterte i Black Knights 'avgang til fjell festning. Selv om King Vallance, av posisjon, fortsatte å styre, hadde White Knights praktisk fikk kontroll over byen. For å beskytte ham, flyttet de ham til et skjult sted, selv om hans død virket sannsynlig. Byen fant snart politisk uro når Burthorpe, ledet av Vallance arving Prince Anlaf, erklærte seg selvstendig. Selv om det fortsatte å være en del av Asgarnia fant White Knights og Imperial Guard seg i en intens rivalisering som truer den dag i dag, å kaste Asgarnia inn i en blodig borgerkrig. Selv Vallance overlever, er byen nå styrte nesten utelukkende av Sir Amik Varze, lederen av White Knights. Videre har det gamle tempelet Knights bli involvert og har vist sin støtte til White Knights. I de senere årene har Falador betydning bare vokst, rivalling at av Varrock og Øst Ardougne. I dag er en av Gielinor største markeder, og har etablert tette bånd med mange av verdens mer innflytelsesrik byer og kongedømmer. Som det ligger i sentrum av Gielinor, ser det store antall besøk oppdagere og handelsmenn hver dag. Fosvaret Falador har et imponerende militær. The White Knights og Faladorian City Guards har lenge holdt fienden i sjakk. Selv om Imperial Guard og Black Knights er en trussel, har byen lenge holdt tilbake beleiringer fra sistnevnte. Byen har også blitt angrepet av raiding nisser, men har også presset dem tilbake med letthet. Byen og dens militære, er ledet av Sir Amik Varze. en:Falador fi:Falador es:Falador nl:Falador pl:Falador Kategori:Byer